


Day Off

by monday_shoes



Category: Characters as Monsters, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Shadows - Freeform, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday_shoes/pseuds/monday_shoes
Summary: Ahsoka letting her hair down.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).




End file.
